The Protectors
by PapaZilla
Summary: They had nothing left after Momoshiki's attack on Konoha, so they left to find another place to call home, but with everything they do trouble always seems to follow.


**Chapter 1: The Protectors**

 **Summary: They had nothing left after Momoshiki's attack on Konoha so they left to find another place to call home, but with everything they do trouble always seems to follow.**

"Normal Speech"

'Thought Speech'

" **Bijuu/Dragon/Demon Speech"**

 **'Bijuu/Dragon/Demon Speech'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Nothing was left, no building was left standing after Momoshiki's attack on Konoha, only 4 people survived the attack and we now see them standing atop the ruins of what once was the Hokages tower.

"Sigh, I never thought it would come to this, never thought I would see the day where Konoha fell." Naruto spoke in a quiet and stoic voice that he was known for, though you could pick out a hint of sadness in his voice if you listened closely.

"Daddy, what are we gonna do?" Whimpered out Himawari still upset after the loss of her godfather and friend.

"Yeah dad what are we going to do, I don't think were going to be able to rebuild the village with the amount of damage that's been done to it." Boruto added in.

"Naruto-kun, did any of the other villages get attacked as well?" Hinata asked

"Yes all other were attacked as well only difference was there was no survivors in any of the other villages, the other Bijuu returned to me while we were returning, informing me of this." Naruto replied.

He stood there for a moment contemplating what to do, he had multiple ideas, but, none seemed feasible to their current situation.

He had one idea, but, he didn't know if the others would be okay with it.

Turning to them he looked them in the eyes and asked "I have an idea of what we can do, but, I want your opinions on it." they nodded showing they were listening.

"Shortly before he died Sasuke gave me his Rinnegan, and Sharingan, he stated that since we are related closely enough through Asura and Indra being their reincarnations, I could wield them without problem unlike Kakashi." He stopped making sure they were keeping up, once he noticed they were he continued.

"He told me that during the fight with Kaguya he copied her technique of being able to open portals to different dimensions, he said I would be able to use it if I needed to, since the details of the technique were ingrained in the Sharingan and Rinnegan." He stopped looked at them all and finished with " I'm very hesitant to leave this world behind, but we have nothing left we are the only shinobi left, so if you all agree I can open a portal to a random dimension and we can go there to live our lives."

They all looked at him for a moment knowing this was a hard decision for him to make due to how much he loved his home, so after a few minutes they all nodded their heads in agreement with this option.

Naruto nodded his head, activating the Rinnegan he channel chakra through them and a few moments later a portal opened up.

Naruto looked at his family and said "Say your goodbyes, because It will be a while before we come back here if ever."

They nodded their heads and went about saying their last goodbyes.

They first arrived at the graveyard where they had already buried all of the dead.

The first stop was to Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarada's graves

"Rest in peace sensei, watch over me from above as I get strong enough to protect all those I care about just like you sensei." Boruto said going first.

"Rest in peace Uncle Sasuke, I hope you a happy wherever you are I think you deserve to be." Himawari said.

"Rest in peace my friend, I truly hope you find happiness in the afterlife alongside Sakura and Sarada." Hinata said.

"Find Happiness up there Sasuke, you didn't have much of it here, may you finally be able to be with your family once more both your brother and Sakura and Sarada." Naruto finished.

The next stops were the rest of their friends and their children.

The finally grave visited was that of Tsunade who was buried next to Jiraiya, only Naruto was visiting her stating he needed to do this alone.

"Rest in peace Tsunade, may you forever be with Jiraiya in the eternal paradise of heaven, I hope you are happy up there with him, also do try to keep him out of trouble since if I know him he'll try to keep up his perverted peeking tom ways even in heaven." Naruto spoke in a solemn voice.

Once he was done he headed back to the others who were standing at the portal.

"Are all of you ready?" Naruto asked.

They nodded their heads.

"Well lets go then, I don't know how long I can keep this portal open for.

As they walked through the portal they looked back one more time, at what was once a beautiful village blooming with life, but now was in ruins.

They turned back and walked fully through the portal not knowing where they would end up or what was to come.

 **And that was the end of the first chapter of this new story, sorry for it being short, its probably going to be one of if not the only short chapter i make, for those who are wondering about my other stories and whats happening with them, don't worry they are not being abandoned, I've just been very busy during my absence which was too long in my opinion with work moving and dealing with a few legal problems.**

 **The new era of magic: I'm still writing it but, its been put somewhat on the back burner since im writing other things and im still developing the story line for that one.**

 **The legend of team 10: I've decided to actually finish that story but not until I finish my other stories and the other version of it, which is based in the bleach world instead of the naruto world.**

 **I have a few other stories coming out soon as well a naruto/pokemon story and a naruto/rainbow six siege story.**

 **There will be a poll up on my profile of who you want to be the pairing in the narutoxpokemon story.**

 **Also if you would like to put ideas forward as to what you want naruto to have for his primary weapons and his ability for the naruto/rainbow six siege story please send me a dm with the idea in this format.**

 **Primary Weapons: Weapon name, Weapon name, Weapon name**

 **Equipment: Equipment, Equipment**

 **Ability: Ability name: Description of Ability and what it does.**

 **Don't put the secondary down since I already have that one ready which will be the D50 (Desert Eagle 50 Cal.)**

 **The max amount of primary weapons he can have is 3 he doesn't have to have that many but he can, also im not against the idea of him having a sniper rifle such as the MSR or Barret 50 cal. Just let me know.**

 **Thats about it thanks for reading cya.**


End file.
